A,B,C You and Me!(Alphabet Challenge)
by Heart Of Gold xox
Summary: Twenty six one shots based on the goodness of Pokeshipping that is Ash and Misty. Fun, quirky and I hope you enjoy. My fight to beat alphabet challenge starts now. Please Read. Rated T but rating may change. Pokeshipping, AAML, Ash X Misty
1. A- Aroma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ash, Misty or Pokémon.**

**Ever since I started reading fanfiction I always wanted to do the alphabet challenge. So I said I'd give it a go. It's rated T but may change later. I hope you guys like my one shots. Here goes nothing...**

_**A**_**roma**

His scent lingers in the bed after he's gone. It's always so frustrating for him to be there one minute but gone the next. Sometimes I wonder if I had imagined him being there in the first place.

I know he has accomplished his dream of Pokémon Master and doesn't have to travel anymore. But he's nearly always gone to work. I can't remember the last time we had spent time together.

He's goes to work before I wake up and doesn't get home until I'm asleep. I used to try to be a good supportive girlfriend and try to stay awake until his return.

But the battle to stay awake was far too great and I nearly always lost. At twenty I shouldn't be as tired as I am. We both should be able to pull all nighters like other normal twenty year olds.

But I guess that's the problem, we aren't normal. I'm Misty Waterflower, Water Pokémon Master and Gym Leader of Cerulean Gym and Ash is the youngest Pokémon Master ever and probably one of the greatest.

So obviously we both have time consuming jobs it's a wonder how we are even together today. We had sacrificed a lot to be together but being alone in our king size bed now I wonder was the sacrifice worth it.

Of course I love him. I love him so much it can be frustrating, worrying and amazing all at once.

But here I am alone once again like I was when he left on another journey and the only real thing I have as proof that he was here is his scent.

An aroma of pine trees and a musk. Some maybe disgusted by this smell but not me I find it comforting and sexy..

Speaking of 'that' we haven't done 'that' in months. That bond we would share after as he wrapped his arms around me in an embrace. In those moments I would wish to freeze them so I could live in them forever.

I shake my head ridding my thoughts of what was. I can't think that way anymore. I climb out of the bed and pull on my bikini and one of Ash's old t-shirts his smell enveloping me making me feel like he's there with me.

I've decided I gonna just keep gym closed for the day. After doing the necessary chores around the gym. I pull off Ash's shirt and dive into the cool waters beneath me.

I do a few laps of the pool pushing myself so maybe I'll forget Ash at least just for a moment.

But even that seems impossible because I swear I can see the blurry outline of him from underneath the water's surface.

Wait maybe I can see him because he's actually here! I swim to the pool's edge and hoist myself out of it.

He's wearing one of his suits but it's messily strung together. Typical Ash. We stare at each other for a moment.

Just taking in each other's presence while they are actually conscious. I can't help myself but launch myself into his arms and hold him close. Just trying to make sure he is real and it's not a dream.

He buries his head in the crook of my neck and I can feel him breathing my scent as I always do to his shirts.

"You smell like chlorine" He whispers. "Oh sorry" I try to pull away realizing I must be soaked but he just gets a tighter grip of my waist.

"I love your scent. Don't move" He murmurs before pulling me flush against him I bury my head in his chest breathing in the mixture of his scent and mine making an aroma so intoxicating I'm hypnotized.

"Why are you here, your meant to be working" I whisper curiously. He looks down at me and smiles "I quit"

I just stare at him wide eyed and confused. He must understand my look because he pushes back a bit just to look into my eyes properly.

"I quit because it's not worth being separated from you"

"B-But it's your dream" Why would he do this.

"It 'was' my dream I became Pokémon Master it's now over and it's time to move on to my next dream"

"Which is" I ask timidly worrying what the answer will be.

"To get you out of your bikini" and without even a chance to think of what he just said I was in his arms walking towards the bedroom.

**Ok so not the best one shot but A is a hard letter to find a good word for.**

**REVIEW!**


	2. B- Bored

**Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Pokémon.**

**Well Here's B. Don't forget to let me know what you think of it. Love it? Hate it? Let me know.**

_**B**_**ored**

"Miiissstttyyyy..." Ash moaned from his side of the fire while the water trainer struggled to make their dinner.

_Why did Brock choose tonight of all nights to go alone to the Pokémon centre to visit his unrequited love Nurse Joy. _Misty thought to herself after she burned her finger for the fifth time that night from being distracted by a certain raven haired moron.

"What now?" She growled while blowing on her poor finger.

"I'm bored, There's nothing to do" he moaned again.

_You could help me cook_. She thought but shook it away. If she wanted to eat something edible tonight she'd have to cook it herself.

"So? Go train Pikachu or one of your other Pokémon"

Ash looked over at his tired Pokémon all asleep and cuddled together for warmth. It seemed wrong to wake them up for his own selfish purposes.

Misty had caught the sweet sympathetic look he gave his Pokémon and couldn't help but melt a little for the way he treats them.

After all that's why she was quiet fond of teenage trainer in more ways than one.

She sighed arranging the pot so it would cook for a while on its own. She picked herself off the ground and dusted herself off.

"Ok... Let's play a game" She said sitting down next to him. "Really?!" The excitement and happiness evident in his voice.

"Yes so what do you want to play? and it better be something good considering I'm giving you my free time here"

He seemed to think things over a minute before speaking.

"Slaps?"

"No"

"Eye spy?"

"Boring"

"Hide and seek?"

"What are we 5?"

"Tag"

"I'd kick your ass. I always do"

Ash stopped to think for moment. It was true and not just in tag though but in every other game they played. In fact the only thing he actually won against Misty was Pokémon battles.

That hit a nerve within him. He was sick of letting her win. If it was the last thing he ever did he was going to be Misty Waterflower at her own game.. literally.

"Since you're so picky and perfect at everything you do. Why don't you pick a game? and I will so beat you at it" Ash challenged with an air of confidence that Misty didn't expect but always loved because then she got to prove a point to Future Pokémon Master.

"Ok Mr. Pokémon Master I will... How about..." Straight away a game popped into her head but made her blush bright red. There was no way she could play that with Ash.

"Misty what's the game or have you no games that you can win against me" That had tapped into her temper and sudden burst of confidence surged through her. _Good luck winning this game Ash_

"The game we're playing is called Too Hot. One of Lilies friends taught it to me. You must kiss the other person without touching them. If you do touch them however you lose and you must grant the winner a wish."

She expected to see a look of disgust or repulsion on his face but he looked even more confident "Your on"

He leaned his head down to hers, just basically brushing their lips together at first. But after getting the feel of one another's lips. The kisses became stronger and deeper.

Misty could feel his tongue brushing her bottom lip begging for entrance. She granted eagerly and the game developed into battle between their tongues.

She wanted more, she needed more of him. Without even realizing it she was scooting closer to him on the log. She was so close to him right now without touching him.

Misty finally understood why the game was called Too Hot. Right now with Ash she felt like she was on fire and she only seemed to be getting hotter.

She couldn't take it anymore win or lose she had to touch him. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck knocking his hat to ground so she could bury her hands in his hair.

She wished to just stay like that forever but unfortunately air became a problem and they had to pull away.

Breathing heavily Misty looked down to see that Ash's hands were wrapped around her waist. _When did they get there?_ Ash must have just noticed Misty's hands in his hair too.

Neither was sure who had made the first move but that only seemed to make a broadened smile appear on Ash's face.

"Looks like we need to have a rematch" Misty quirked a brow but ended up smirking and immediately catching his lips with her own.

One thing's for sure if they got to play this game all the time they'd never be bored again.

**REVIEW!**


End file.
